Time Is Running Out
by Kairi Pop
Summary: Bones-RL crossover. Girl known to be dead comes back. WTF! Warning: do NOT trash the self-inserts or OCs. DO give constructive critisism if it will help.
1. Prologue

"Give me the remote!"

"No!"

"Yes!" This defiant shout was followed by an array of grunts and giggles. I was sprawled out on top of Dani, my hand trapped underneath her, trying to gain control of the remote. She glared up at me with her brown eyes, my dark brown hair falling in her face. I heard a laugh from behind me and turned to see DG pointing her camera at us, recording. Dani took advantage of this distraction and flipped over, dumping me from the couch onto the floor.

"Ha! I win!"

"Well, mleh!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"And Jaz is on her back once again!" DG said, laughing as she stuck the camera in my face.

"Her favorite position!" Dani joined in the attack.

"Hey!" I yelled, swatting at the camera. "I'm not on my back that often!" We all laughed and I crawled back up on the couch, next to Dani.

"DG, turn that off," Dani said in a warning tone.

"You're gorgeous. Deal with it," DG shot back, but turned the camera off anyway. She plopped down on the couch next to me and Dani turned the movie on. We were watching Twilight. Not because we liked the movie, in fact we hated it, but just for the joy of making fun of it. As the atmosphere calmed a bit I took the time to just look at my friends. Sometimes you need to slow down and take stock of the things you take for granted.

I started with Dani. She had her feet propped up on top of the stool and was watching the screen though I doubted she was seeing any of it. She was always thinking. Always had an opinion to share. She was harder on me than anyone else, but it was okay. It hurt sometimes, the things she said, but I knew she was only looking out for me. If she didn't scold me, that's when I would be concerned. She reached up to push a piece of her brown hair away from her face. She just had it cut again. I don't think I've ever seen her hair past shoulder length. She was strong. Physically and mentally. It made the rest of us rely on her more than we should, but hey—that's what stability does to people.

Then I turned my head to the right to look at DG. Her blond hair was pulled back in two pigtails, making her look even more child like. She was always bubbly and happy, our literal sunshine. Although she was the oldest of our little group, we treated her like the youngest due to her sometimes infuriating naivety. She was so creative, I realized again as looked down at her pajamas. She had made them out of a soft white cotton and then created something beautiful by painting them all over with faeries.

This was what I lived for; being with the people that I needed the most, including the stubborn, black and white cat that curled up in my lap. Dexter was my favorite pet, only a month old when we rescued him back in August. That made him about six months now. I finally settled in feeling oddly content as I watched the movie. That is until my mother came in.

"Hey, hun, can you please go over to Prignitz's and pick up some cream of mushroom soup?" she asked me sweetly.

I sighed. Sixteen years old and still my mother's gopher. "Yeah." I slipped into my winter boots, not bothering with a coat. I don't mind the cold and it wasn't that far of a walk; just a few houses away.

Almost there, almost there, I repeated to myself. The experiment was going smoothly. The last few had shown improvements. Sure, they were still dead... technically. But it was starting to become more preserved around the brain. I took a needle and filled it with the new serum I had created, adding a new compound that should form a success.

"Shaak!" I sighed and turned to face the director of my facility. His face was grim.

"Yes?" I remained calm.

"You've killed three people. People! This can't go on. You're fired." Interesting, I thought distantly through my tunnel vision. He's almost purple.

"But it's almost—"

"No! Pack up your things and leave! You are no scientist. You're merely an insane freak!" The director then turned on his heel and left me in silence. I turned back and capped the needle, ignoring the faces and stifled laughter of the other scientists. I will make him pay for that. I will make them all pay. And eventually they will see...


	2. Waking Up

I woke up to a sharp pain in my head. I gasped and it was gone as quickly as it came. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find myself enclosed in darkness. It took me a moment to realize that it was not the familiar dark of my room. It was darker, blacker, smaller. I started to shake off my grogginess to come to my senses. I started to take in my surroundings, focusing on heightening my senses. I felt up the sides of whatever I was enclosed in; it was rubbery but a sort of material. Moving my hands above me, I found the rough edge of a zipper track. Underneath me, I could a hard, cool surface. Everything smelt sterile, like a hospital. But if I'm in a hospital, why am I in a bag? This made _no_ sense. None at all. A small point of light appeared by her feet. The end of the zipper? There were voices now.

"Some hikers found her in the woods in Fort DuPont National Park. The body's almost completely decomposed." Body? Decomposed? What in the_hell_?

"So... whadayathink here, Bones? Do we have a murder?" Bones? _Murder_?That is_ it_! I moved my foot to the opening and kicked it back. I grabbed it and pulled it up over my head, sitting up quickly. I then cringed and closed my eyes against the harsh light. There were screams now. I opened my eyes again, carefully this time, letting them adjust. When I was able to see there was a gun pointed at me... but at least it was quiet.

"What the hell, Cam?! She doesn't look decomposed!" This came from Booth. Am I dreaming? Bones isn't real!

"I-I don't know! She was dead before! Just look!" Cam typed something into the computer and pictures came up. It was a body. Completely decomposed, except for the face. It had my face. It—I would _not_ think of that as herself—was gruesome. No one could recover from that.

"Booth, put the gun away. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this," Dr. Brennan turned towards me. "What's your name?" I stared at her blankly. I wasn't really sure what to do here and my name is probably the least of my worries. The three of then stared at me for a bit longer. When I said nothing, Bones finally took some action and I found myself being led through halls and into elevators. I received some odd glances but most people ignored me. Apparently scraggly looking not-dead girls were a common sight here. We arrived at a door. Booth just barged on in, Dr. Brennan following. She motioned for me to come in and I did so nervously, my eyes darting around frantically.

"You can't just come walking in here, demanding my help whenever you feel like it!"

"You work with us, Sweets! We need your help! This girl is supposed to be dead. And she's not. We need to know why, but she's not talking!" Booth was arguing with a kid in a suit. He must have been old enough to be considered an adult, but he looked like a child playing dress up. I giggled softly. Both men shut up and looked at me. I cowered under their speculation.

"Fine," Sweets said. "Have a seat." I glanced at Dr. Brennan and she nodded at me. I sat down opposite Sweets and heard the door shut behind me. I sat down opposite Sweets and heard the door shut behind me. When I looked back I was alone. This scared me. I didn't want to be alone. Not after what happened. I suppose I wasn't technically alone—Sweets was here—but he put me more on edge rather than making me feel safe. When I turned back to him he was watching me with careful, intent eyes. "What's your name?" Again, that question. _What is your name? _I don't know. Am I the same person I was before? Can I ever go back?"Okay, let's try another one. How did you get here?" Again, no answer. This is how our session went. I didn't reply although he kept asking questions. I don't know how long it lasted. He eventually stood up and left me. I stayed seated, not wanting to provoke anything.

"What are we going to do with her Booth? I mean we can't put her in the system. That's definitely not an option. We can't find her family if she doesn't tell us her name. I don't know what to do here." I looked up at Booth expectantly. He's good with the people stuff.

"I don't know Bones," he told me gently. "We need to find out what happened to her first. Okay?" I nodded and rested my head gently on his shoulder. Booth was my security and I had a feeling I would need him a lot through this case.

"Well that was helpful," Sweets said in a sarcastic tone, coming up behind them. "I mean seriously dude, the girl _won't_ talk."

"Obviously Sweets! That's why we brought her to _you_!"

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"Whatever it is you do! Pull some weird psychologist mumbo jumbo on her!"

Sweets shook his head in defeat and turned to me. "She has a problem trusting people. She has, however, bonded with_ you_, Dr. Brennan. She looks to you for approval and protection. A good choice, considering..." he glanced at Booth meaningfully, "her _other _options. My suggestion? Have her stay with you, Dr. Brennan. Don't push her. Let her get comfortable with you and I can guarantee she'll open up."

"_Me_?!" I looked at him incredulously. "I'm no good with people. Just ask Booth. He _never _lets me do the talking!"

He just sighed. "Dr. Brennan, I think you're underestimating yourself. Just trust me, okay?"

I nodded then paused. "Sweets... where is she?"

"I left her in my office." It must have just dawned on him then. "Uh oh..."

"Sweets, you _idiot_!" Booth yelled. He took off running down the hall, back toward the office, Sweets and I trailing after.

Booth burst through the door, looking around feverishly. Sweets and Dr. Brennan came in a few seconds later, all three of them out of breath. When their eyes rested on me they seemed to visibly relax. "You are_ so_ lucky she's here," Booth threatened to Sweets.

"I'm sorry!"

Booth just shook his head and Dr. Brennan knelt down in front of me. "Okay. It's time to go home."


End file.
